


Thinking With Your Fists

by misura



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking With Your Fists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> prompt: _I'd love something to do with Hatter being worried about Sledgehammer hand._

Knowing he might bring down empires with a single punch - it shaped him, growing up.

Others might give in to emotions that told them to hit, smash, destroy - safe in the knowledge that in the end, their physique being what it was, they were far more likely to cause hurt to themselves than to cause hurt to others. There was no harm in a toddler, a child making fists aginst the larger things in life beyond its understanding; it was part of becoming an adult, even, to find one's limits.

The choices open to him, then, were simple.

He might, in the service of something greater than himself, become a man. A man of means, even, as toppling empires was, under the right circumstances, a lucrative business. He might be sought after, celebrated. A hero, if he played the game right (a villain, if not, but he knew himself to be clever).

Alternately, he might simply remain as he was. Let others do the toppling, the feeling, the _hurting_. Step back, stay hidden, make life on his own terms, with no kings and queens seeking his loyalty, and no embittered old men and women, blaming him for their losses. Use his wits, and rely on _those_ , rather than on some destructive power that might one day meet its match.

It really wasn't much of a choice at all.


End file.
